Sonic Rush Adventure
Sonic Rush Adventure (ソニック ラッシュ アドベンチャー Sonikku Rasshu Adobenchā?) is the second Sonic the Hedgehog game for the Nintendo DS, and the sequel to the best-selling Sonic Rush. Sonic Rush Adventure sees Sonic on the high seas in Blaze's dimension. It was released on 14 September 2007 in Europe, arriving in the US on 18 September and Australia on 27 September. The Japanese version was released on 18 October 2007. Gameplay As soon as the player takes control of Sonic, the player is given a tutorial from Tails. As such, the player has the option of skipping the tutorial. Tails gives the player a water bike upon completion of the tutorial. As Sonic (and later, Blaze), the player begins each adventure from Windmill Village on Southern Island. Bringing up the Sea Chart, the player has to plot their route using the stylus. After plotting the desired route, the character begins to race to one of the seven main islands using one of the four ships, a waterbike named Wave Cyclone, a sailboat named Ocean Tornado, a hovercraft named Aqua Blast, and a submarine named Deep Typhoon. On the Wave Cyclone, Sonic can collect rings and perform tricks to fill up a Boost Gauge. When Sonic uses the boost, the water bike speeds up and becomes temporarily invincible until the Boost Gauge runs out. While using the Ocean Tornado sailboat, the player can shoot enemies and rings with either bullets, cannonballs, or a flamethrower. Each varies in strength and clip size before reloading. Sailing in the Aqua Blast is roughly similar to using the waterbike, however there are no ramps, and holding the stylus down charges up a laser which is fired by releasing it. Using the Deep Typhoon submarine involves tapping (sometimes sliding) rhythmically on enemies and powerups to fire missiles at them. When the player arrives at one of the seven main islands, the gameplay here is just traditional 2D side-scrolling stages: get to the goal at the end of the level, which is identical to Sonic Rush. Sonic Rush Adventure uses the trick system, first introduced in Sonic Advance 2, in which the character can perform aerial tricks by pressing the A, B and R-button in mid-air. By doing tricks or defeating enemies, the Tension Gauge will fill up, allowing the character to perform a Super Boost/Fire Boost until it runs out. The Tension Gauge decreases over time and whenever the character takes damage. There are two acts per every level, and after completing them, a 2.5D boss battle is played. After unlocking Blaze, the player is given a choice of what character to use. While neither character differs extensively from the other, there are several key differences. Blaze can hover, and her aerial tricks propel her higher. Also, when she encounters flames in Sky Babylon, they die down, allowing her to pass unharmed. As for Sonic however, Sonic is considerably faster than Blaze in comparison and he can perform a Homing Attack when he's close to an enemy. Blaze, as such, can be considered the 'easy' mode - her hovering allowing for the player to avoid pitfall deaths, and her tricks let her rescue herself from the same fate. Sonic is the more time-attack based character and is primarily used for gaining a higher score/faster times. Another new gameplay feature is the inclusion of Materials. These are used by Tails to build new vessels for the player. Received at the end of each stage, the number earned is determined by rank, with S earning four and C earning just one. The Materials earned depend on the stage. When the game has been beaten once, Materials are used to power-up the current vessels to let them travel further and sustain more damage. At Marine's house, the player can also engage multiplayer battles using DS Download Play, as well as playing using Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, which allows the player to race against other people online using Sonic or Blaze, or Ring Battles where the player has to collect as many rings as possible, spread throughout the map. In Time Attack, the player can either race on the main stages or play a 5-lap race on Hidden Islands (this feature was originally introduced in Sonic the Hedgehog 3). Saving is no longer automatic after completion of a level, and is done via the menu while on the island. Among other events, Sonic can find Johnny and end up racing against him for one of the Chaos Emeralds. Blaze has her own set of seven jewels to collect, the Sol Emeralds, and she can earn them by completing a series of special missions. Collecting all fourteen Emeralds will unlock the final stage. In the field, the game plays much like it has in previous Sonic handheld titles, and nearly identically to Sonic Rush. Since Sonic and Blaze work together in this title, the player may choose between them before each stage. Cutscenes remain the same regardless of player choice. File Formats * .wav (Sound) * .cpk (File package) * .dat (Model/Texture package) * .sfd (Movie) Media For a complete list of media for this subject, see List of Sonic Rush Adventure Media. Unused Voices Sonic Rush Adventure / Unused Voices Videos Sonic Rush Adventure / Videos Voice Sounds Sonic Rush Adventure / Voice Sound Category:Sonic Category:Sonic Games